Miraculous: Tales Of Dragonlilly and Roi Singe
by KirigiriJxngJing
Summary: When Sugahu Kirigaya and her brother Kirito move to Paris, France, a villain named Hawk Moth rises. And Sugahu is gifted with the Dragonfly Miraculous. Together, her, her kwami Dracca, a resurrected Yui and her trusty partner Roi Singe/Le Chién Kim must defeat Hawk Moth's akumas and defeat the pesky villain. Dragonfly!/Sugahu! Monkey!/Kim!


**A/N: OK, so here's the goss on this story:**

**Sugahu Kirigaya is a normal girl, whose family moves to Paris after the SAO incident. On her first day of school, she helps an old man named Master Fu, who secretly gifts her with the Dragonfly Miraculous. ****Together, with her partner Roi Singe, she must stop Hawk Moth, all while concealing her identity.**

**Note: This is an AU where MMORPGs were only legal in Japan and where Sugahu was never in love with Kirito. And Kirito will be called Kirito, not frickin' Kazuto.**** And Sugahu was in the SAO incident and she knew Yui.**** And when she refers to SAO, she actually means Alfheim Online.**

**Enjoy!**

**P.S: And no. Adrien is not Roi Singe. Someone else is. If you've seen Party Crasher, it'll be pretty easy figuring out who Roi Singe is.**

**XX MIRACULOUS XX**

**Theme Song:**

**_In the daytime, I'm Sugahu Kirigaya, just a normal girl, with a practically normal life. There's something about me that... no one knows yet, 'cause I have a secret..._**

**_Miraculous!_**

**_Simply the best!_**

**_Up to the test when things go wrong!_**

**_Miraculous!_**

**_The luckiest!_**

**_The power of love always so strong!_**

**_Miraculous!_**

**XX MIRACULOUS XX**

"Sugahu!" Sugahu woke up to her big brother Kirito waking her up.

"Kirito!" She groaned and dug her face into her pillow. "Let me sleep!" Kirito grabbed his pillow from his room and wacked her with it.

"Come on!" Sugahu exclaimed, her voice muffled inside her pillow.

"We have school today sleepyhead!" Sugahu's head rose from her pillow, her eyes glaring at Kirito.

She yawned, stood up and put her Homer Simpson slippers on.

"Come on Su! You can't go out like that!" She stared down at her red hoodie and dark blue shorts.

"Fine." She groaned, her eyes threatening to close. "I'll change." She was about to grab some clothes when her mom yelled, "Kirito! Make sure Sugahu wears that nice outfit I brought her!"

Sugahu's eyes widened.

"Hell no!" She exclaimed. "I hate that outfit!" Sugahu hated everything that was too girly.

_Flashback_

_Sugahu's mom had brought her a really preppy outfit that she thought was perfect for her new school. The day she had brought that dress was the day Sugahu found out she was moving to Paris..._

_"Sugahu! Kirito! We have news!" Sugahu's mom yelled. The two siblings had come down from their rooms to find their parents smiling._

_"We have some amazing news!" Their dad began._

_"Your dad got a promotion. And he's been re-located to Paris!" Their mom continued._

_"Are you saying what I think you're saying?" Kirito asked._

_"Yup!" Mom chirped._

_"We're moving to Paris!" The two announced in unison. Sugahu gasped._

_"I guess a change of scenery would be nice." Kirito smiled. Sugahu slapped him in the back of the head in response._

_"Ow! Why?!" He asked, rubbing the back of his head._

_"You shouldn't be happy Kirito! We'll be leaving our home! All our friends are here! Klein and Asuna are here!" Sugahu explained angrily. She was of course referring to Kirito's girlfriend and the boy she had a crush on._

_The two parents' smiles faded. But her mom bounced back._

_"Look Sugahu! I even got you a nice new outfit you can wear when you get over there!" She quickly replied, revealing a nice preppy outfit behind her back._

_It consisted of a pink blouse, a long black skirt and black mary janes. Sugahu looked like she was gonna be sick._

_"I'm gonna be sick." She muttered and ran upstairs. She wasn't actually gonna be sick, but she was pretty close._

_End of Flashback_

Kirito giggled. "How about I help you?" He suggested.

"Much appreciated Kirito." She replied.

While the two were upstairs, Sugahu dressed into the preppy outfit while Kirito stuffed some of 'Sugahu style' clothes into her bag. The two ran downstairs to their parents.

"You look beautiful darling!" Their mom (let's just call her Nene) exclaimed.

"You look just like a girl!" Their father (let's call him Hideyoshi) added. Suguha raised an eyebrow.

"Didn't I look like a girl before?" She asked, crossing her arms.

"N-No darling! We never meant that!" Nene stammered.

"That just came out wrong!" Hideyoshi added.

"Haha." Sugahu replied sarcastically.

"I have to agree with her dad." Kirito added, scratching the back of his head (in an anime way).

"Just... have some breakfast already!" Nene said, shoving a plate of pancakes in front of the siblings' faces.

As soon as the two ate, they were off to school.

Their house was located near the harbour, so it was about a fifteen minute walk for the two to get to their new school.

"What do you think our new school will be like Kirito?" Sugahu asked, while the two were walking up a street.

"It'll probably be full of snobs." Kirito joked. The two laughed at that.

"Hope our teachers are nice." Sugahu replied.

"Unless they're infected by the T-Virus of course." Kirito joked. Sugahu shoved him playfully in response, letting out a giggle.

"Bravo with the Resident Evil reference Albert Einstein." Sugahu complimented, sarcastically clapping. "Anyone could spot it."

"Even if they don't watch Resident Evil?" Kirito asked, raising an eyebrow. Sugahu shoved him playfully.

"Yup." She answered, her head held high.

"Fat chance." Kirito replied.

The two came across a split in the street.

"I dare you to go right." He dared. Sugahu laughed.

"Dare accepted." She replied and started walking right. Kirito smiled and walked left.

Sugahu was walking with her head held high, smiling.

"That dummy will never get to-" She stopped when she heard a cry. She looked across the street and saw an old man dressed in Hawaii styled clothing lying on the ground, his left hand reaching up.

"Food..." He mumbled weakly. His walking stick was on the ground beside.

Sugahu ran across to where he was, panicing.

"Are you OK?" She asked.

"Food..." He mumbled.

"What?" Sugahu asked. "I can't help you if I can't hear you!"

"Food..." He mumbled, just a little bit louder.

"Food. OK." She remembered she had her mom's homemade paninis and grabbed them out of her bag.

"One or two?" She asked. The man grabbed one and chomped on it. In seconds, he was healthy again. Suguha put the other panini away.

She grabbed his walking stick and handed it back to him.

"You OK now?" She asked.

"Indeed. Thank you Miss..."

"Sugahu." She finished. "Sugahu Kirigaya."

"Miss Sugahu. Thank you. You have such a kind heart-"

"Just call me Sugahu. I'm not the type who gets called Miss a lot. Only by my mother anyway." She replied, smiling.

The old man snuck a small hexagonal box into her bag when she wasn't looking.

"You may call me Master Fu." The two stood up.

"Do you want me to walk you to..." She trailed off.

"It's OK Sugahu." Master Fu replied. "Thank you anyway." He walked off.

"Who was he?" She muttered. "Oh well." She was walking to school again. It was just around the corner.

Sugahu's eyes widened when she saw how big it was.

"Wow..." She said in awe. She was surprised to see Kirito not there.

"Ha! I got here before that doofus of a brother of mine, and I had to help an old man!" She laughed. "I'm gonna rub this in his face when he gets here." She walked in.

**XX MIRACULOUS XX**

Not long after Sugahu had entered, a young man named Le Chién Kim was jogging, when he saw Master Fu trying to reach his walking stick. At the same time, his parents had arrived in their car.

"Kim! You forget your lunch!" His mom yelled out.

Kim quickly jogged towards Master Fu and gave him his walking stick.

"Thank you." He said, sneaking another hexagonal box into his bag.

"You're welcome." He jogged over to his parents' car and grabbed the brown paper bag his mom was hanging out the window and jogged off again.

"I swear that boy never runs out of energy." His mom muttered, driving off.

**XX MIRACULOUS XX**

Sugahu was looking around at her surroundings. Everything was so... seperated. It'd take forever to find room... B-12. She was taken by surprise when a certain boy ran into her, knocking her over.

"Ow! Kirito!" She exclaimed, presuming it was Kirito.

"Who's Kirito?" A voice asked.

"Don't play d-" Her eyes widened when she saw Kim.

"You OK?" Sugahu wasn't paying attention. Instead, in her mind, Kim was staring at her dreamily.

"Hello!" Kim was waving his hand in front of her eyes in real life. Her eyes didn't even blink. Instead, in her mind, he was licking his lips sexily.

She was finally pulled out of her mind fantasy when Kim started shaking her.

"Miss!" Sugahu blinked, dumbly.

"Yes?" She asked, still blinking. Kim let out a sigh of relief.

"I thought aliens had taken over your brain for a second." He said with relief. That scored a giggle from Sugahu

"That's like something my brother would say." She giggled. He helped her up, still holding her hands.

"Is that who Kirito is? Your bro-"

"Sugahu!" A voice exclaimed. Sugahu smiled when she saw Kirito running towards her.

"Everything OK?" He asked.

"I beat you here." Sugahu answered, smiling.

"I got that. But who's-"

"I'm Kim. And I'm guessing you're Kirito?" Kim asked.

"Yeah. And this is Sugahu." Kirito answered, putting his elbow on Sugahu's shoulder.

"Um... do you know where room B-12 is?" She asked.

"You must be in my class. I'll take you there." Kim answered, smiling.

"Do you know where room G-14 is?" Kirito asked.

"It's just up there." Kim answered, pointing at Kirito's west. "See ya!" He ran off, a tight grip on Sugahu's wrist. Luckily, Sugahu could keep up with him.

_G-14 (in the future)_

_Kirito was sitting in the classroom, ready to fall asleep._

_"Do not have sex." The sex education teacher warned. "Because you will get chlamydia and die." He spelt chlamydia on the board._

_"K-L-A-M-I-D-I-A. Chlamydia." He said._

_That's not how you spell it, Kirito thought._

_"Everyone take some rubbers." He held up a box of condoms._

_Present_

Sugahu was looking around her new classroom. It wasn't that different from the ones in Japan, but it felt...cosy.

She walked around, but she accidentally stepped on some gum.

"Of course! Just what I need!" She complained sarcastically.

"Oops. My bad." A blonde haired girl said. Sugahu thought she looked like a barbie doll. Only nastier and snobbier. Sugahu had a feeling she'd met the first snob in her new school.

"Was this your gum?" She asked angrily.

"It was. So what?" The girl replied, flicking her hair.

"Not cool Chloé." Kim said angrily.

"What're you gonna do about it? I have money, you don't." She taunted. Sugahu gritted her teeth angrily.

"Why you-"

"Best not waste your time on her." Kim quickly said, keeping her back.

"Whatever. You two go annoy that other tomboy." She pointed at a pink haired girl with a cap on.

"Fine!" Sugahu exclaimed angrily. "Plastic barbie." She muttered.

"I'm gonna go sit with Max." Kim said, pointing at the cute looking nerd. "And what kind of insult is 'plastic barbie'?" He whispered.

"Think of it. Chloé acts like Regina George from Mean Girls and looks like a barbie doll." She explained quietly. "Get it?"

"Oh yeah." Kim replied. "Good one." Sugahu took her place next to the pinkette tomboy.

"Are you a friend of Kim's?" The pinkette asked.

"Her name's Sugahu Alix. And I just met her." Kim said, turning around. He then lowered his voice. "She called Chloé a plastic barbie." It didn't take long for Alix to get it.

"Good one!" The two girls fistbumped. "Ignoring Kim here, I'm Alix. And I figure you're a newbie?" Alix asked.

"Yeah. I just moved here from Japan." Sugahu answered. "Ignoring Kim as well, I'm Sugahu." Alix looked at her clothing.

"Something tells me you hate what you're wearing right now." She said. "Do you?"

"Yeah, tell me about it. My mom made me wear this." Sugahu answered, rolling her eyes. "It's way too... girly." She then smiled. "Good thing my brother Kirito snuck some of my clothes into my bag."

"Yeah. That's _pretty _smart." Alix replied.

"Was that a pun?" Sugahu asked.

"Yeah. _Pretty_, as in Pretty Woman. The movie." Alix explained.

They were going to talk more, but the teacher came in and class had begun.

**XX MIRACULOUS XX**

The rest of Sugahu's day went by quite smoothly. Her new teacher, Miss Bustier was very kind, and the work wasn't that hard. Her new friends were wonderful, and they always made jokes about Chloé, aka, the plastic barbie.

It was when Sugahu got home and emptied her bag. A small hexagonal box fell out.

At the same time, Kim had gotten home and was going to do some jogging, when everything suddenly fell out of his bag. Including the hexagonal box.

Both had gone up to their rooms and locked the doors.

"OK. Hope this isn't anything too dangerous." Sugahu hoped, bravery in her voice.

"Wonder what's in it?" Kim wondered.

They both opened it up at the exact same time and little orbs of light floated around them, blinding them. However, two orbs were floating around Sugahu.

When the two orbs disappeared, one revealed a little dragonfly creature, with bright green eyes and antennas on it's head.

The other orb revealed a tiny fairy, with long black hair.

Kim's orb revealed a little monkey creature.

When Sugahu saw the fairy, her mouth hung open. She knew this fairy. This wasn't just any fairy. This was Yui, the little girl in SAO who was adopted by Kirito and Asuna. However, she died whilst saving them. Guess now she's been reborn as a fairy.

"Is she OK?" The dragonfly creature asked.

"She is. She's just in shock." Yui answered. She flew up to her and tickled her nose, making her sneeze.

"Sugahu. It's me Yui." She said, smiling at her.

"Yu-Yui?" She squeaked, that being all she could let out.

"Hi." The tiny fairy greeted.

"Wh-Why are you here Yui?" Sugahu stuttered, her eyes wide with shock. "You died."

"I was reborn. As one of the keepers of the Dragonfly Miraculous." Yui answered. "This is the other keeper, Dracca. She's a kwami."

"Wait - what's a kwami?" Sugahu asked. "Do they grant wishes?" Yui chuckled.

"No. They can give you powers but." She answered. "Like superhero powers."

"Cool!" Sugahu exclaimed.

"Leafa - Sugahu. It's your destiny to become Dragonlilly and defeat Hawk Moth." Yui explained.

"Wait - what?" She asked, confused. Dracca groaned.

"Basically, Hawk Moth's like the big bad wolf. He's a baddie that turns people overtaken by their emotions into villains. And he wants your Miraculous." She explained.

"The Guardian chose you Sugu." Yui added.

"GUARDIAN?!" Sugahu blurted out.

"You'll find out who that is when you're ready." Yui replied.

"Oh by the way, you're not doing this alone." Dracca added. "You'll also have the holder of the Monkey Miraculous, Roi Singe, helping you."

Sugahu groaned.

"Great... a partner." She rolled her eyes.

She grabbed the earrings, which were crystal wings and put them on.

"Wow... these make me look like one of the plastics. Great." She said sarcastically.

"I think they suit you just fine." Yui replied, sitting on Sugahu's shoulder.

Meanwhile, Kim was getting to know his kwami.

"So basically, I'm Roi Singe and I have to help Dragonlilly catch the akumas of Moth Hawk?" He asked, summarizing everything.

"Hawk Moth. Get it right doofus." The monkey kwami, Shugu answered, rolling his eyes.

"I was close, you've gotta give me that." Kim replied playfully.

Meanwhile, Sugahu was flicking through channels on the TV, when she decided to watch the news.

"What's going on in the Parisian world today?" She muttered.

"Don't be amused, it's just the news! I'm Nadja Chamack, bringing you-" She stopped. "Breaking news! Paris is being attacked by a supervillain called Stoneheart."

Sugahu gasped.

"Looks like you'll have to use those powers sooner than you thought." Dracca said. Sugahu rushed up to her room. Kim rushed up to his room at the same time, actually seeing Stoneheart.

"How do I transform Dracca?" She asked, breathing quickly.

"How do I transform again Shugu?" Kim asked.

"To transform, just say 'Dracca, Light Wings Rise'." Yui answered.

"You doofus. To transform, say 'Shugu, showtime'." Shugu explained.

"OK! Let's do this!" Kim exclaimed enthusiastically, putting on the headress.

"Dracca, Light Wings Rise!" Sugahu exclaimed, Dracca flying into the earrings, turning them sparkly, with green dots in the middle.

"Shugu, showtime!" Kim exclaimed, Shugu flying into the headress, turning it to a sparkly bronze.

As soon as Sugahu was finished transforming, she looked at herself in the mirror.

"This is basically my SAO outfit, minus the mask." She said.

"It may be, but you look cool nonetheless, don't you?" Yui asked.

Sugahu smiled. "Yeah, I do." She replied. "Surprising I've got the hair too." She muttered.

Meanwhile Kim was looking at himself in the mirror.

"I look amazing!" He exclaimed. "And I'm sure I'll be amazing too."

The two superheroes then left their rooms and were off to face Stoneheart.


End file.
